


In a Quiet Place

by armads



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post fe7/pre fe6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armads/pseuds/armads
Summary: Hector was tired, sore, and just a little bit drunk.





	In a Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> something short cleaned up and cross-posted from my tumblr. originally a filled prompt for [Elibe Week](https://elibeweek.tumblr.com)!

Hector was tired, sore, and just a little bit drunk. Blood ran down his face and dripped from his jaw. He swiped it away impatiently with the back of one hand and left a crimson smear across his cheek.

"You're a mess." Eliwood stood in the doorway to the guest room, regarding his friend, hunched over as he was at the end of the bed, with an impassive expression.

"None the worse for wear," Hector bit back. 

Eliwood fixed him with a look and crossed the room in a few long strides. He reached out to take hold of Hector's chin, turning his head first one way and then the other, inspecting the damage with narrowed eyes. 

Hector kept his gaze on the ceiling, unusually docile. He would never let anyone else handle him this way and they both knew it.

"Are you going to get a rag or shall I fetch it myself?" 

Hector shrugged and made a low noise that Eliwood knew to mean, "No, I'll just fall asleep right here and bleed all over the linens."

Normally, they had servants to take care of this sort of thing, but Hector always turned them away, so it was Eliwood who went in search of a washbasin and cloth. When he returned, he wordlessly set to work tending his friend's wounds.

The water was lukewarm at best and it stung each time he pressed the cloth to his skin, but Hector endured without complaint. He supposed he'd caused Eliwood enough trouble for one evening.

After all, it was Hector's idea to slip away to the tavern. As much as he enjoyed visiting Eliwood in Pherae, staying cooped up in the castle grew tiresome and he'd found himself craving some excitement. 

"Just a few drinks," he'd promised Eliwood. "No one will even know we're gone." 

Then, inevitably, a few became several, and the boisterous drinking songs turned to an all out brawl. He couldn't remember what had started the fight or who had thrown the first punch, but he was pretty sure he'd won. After that, the night was a blur. He could vaguely remember taking a carriage home, slumped against Eliwood's shoulder for the entirety of the ride.

"There," Eliwood muttered, finishing up with a decisive splash as he tossed the cloth aside. The water in the basin was murky and red; perhaps he'd been more beaten up than he thought. 

Hector didn't dwell on it for long. He stretched his arms above his head and flopped onto his back with an exaggerated sigh.

Eliwood shook his head but joined him after a moment, laughing quietly. "You're a great useless thing, you know that?"

He knew it. So often they found themselves like this—Hector knocking things down and Eliwood tailing close behind, picking up the pieces. It was more than he deserved sometimes, he thought. 

"Thank you, Eliwood," Hector said, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. "For... you know, everything."

Eliwood turned to look at him, his hair falling over his eyes. As of recently, he wore it pushed back, to look more like his father's, but not tonight. Not here. "Anything for you, my friend."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. They stayed like that, lying side by side, shoulders barely brushing, until at last, Hector fell asleep.

It wasn't long before he started snoring. It was always particularly bad after a night of drinking and Eliwood had to press a fist to his mouth to keep from laughing. Not that it would have made much difference; a brigade of horses could storm the room and Hector wouldn't stir.

Still, Eliwood was a courteous man by nature, so he was careful as he rose, tucked the blankets around Hector, and retired to his own room, where Ninian awaited him.

Alone now in the guest room, Hector slept soundly through the night and dreamed of silky red hair slipping through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to every single elihec creator as thanks for introducing me to this ship. as a devout Eliwood/Hector A-supporter, I don't know how I was so blind for so long. expect at least a few more fics like this, feat. pining Hector and small moments between these two bc that's everything I live for


End file.
